Love from pain
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Takes place after the eclipse, and Jet and them didn't help Aang and his friends. Zuko is taking a walk after standing up to his father when he gets taken by Jet. Jet tortures and rapes him till Katara and them save him. Throughout the healing process he comes to like Katara, But what about the fact that Aang is another one of jets targets? Can Jet be stopped? I don't own Avatar
1. Chapter 1

**Hello here is my newest story, **_**'love from pain'**_** a nice little Zutara story with Jet as the bad guy! Rated M for a reason! Anyway here we go :3**

**Chapter 1: the walk?**

It was what appeared, to be a typical Tuesday for the ever angry prince Zuko.It could be worse though, at least he survived the face off with his father, but he hated having to wait till fire-bending was gone, on the eclipse to do it. So in a sense, he was pouting and not paying attention.

Jet was just around the corner waiting for him with his gang. They had rope and chains and a blindfold on them. As Zuko rounded the corner he didn't notice Jet jump behind him and grab him. "What the?" said Zuko as he shot fire at him. Jet easily dodged and Smellerbee hit him behind the head with a club. He let out a grunt as Zuko fell unconscious.

"Thank you Smellerbee," said Jet holding his hand, "Just wait fire-bender you will pay for that." He said with a grin. They tied him up and carried him to the underground base and threw him in a cell. The rest of the gang left, while Jet stayed behind. He chained him to the wall and slapped him, causing him to awaken. Zuko tried to struggle but it was in vain, and he couldn't fire-bend!

"What did you do!?" He shouted at Jet, getting another slap.

"Watch your mouth Asshole," was all Jet said before he kissed him. Zuko stopped moving in shock before recovering and turned his face to the side breaking the kiss.

"STOP IT! Let me go!" Said Zuko.

"No," he replied unbuttoning Zuko's shirt. "I need to see what a fire prince can do, I got the earth prince and water prince, there is no air prince except for Aang, and then you. After you I will go after Aang and completed my desire to sleep with all four nations. You get a special treatment because I hate you, so you will not enjoy this but I will."

(time skip! Don't worry; you'll know what happens ;3)

It was a typical Friday for Aang and his friends. He and Toph were practicing earth-bending and Katara and Sokka were Chilin down by the water.

"Hey! What's that?" asked Toph.

"What's what?" asked Katara.

"The moving! The ground is moving!" She said they ducked behind a rock away from the center point of the shaking. "Someone's coming." The ground opened up and a handful of people came out. Katara immediately recognized Jet and his gang, but there was another guy whom she didn't recognize.

"Thank you Kota, it's great to have an earth-bender with us to build that base." Said SmellerBee. Kota nodded a welcome

"Sh! There could be someone around!" replied Jet whispering, "We can't have that blasted fire-bender escape!"

"Ah right, the prince, what was his name Zako?" Asked Kota.

"Zuko." Said Jet, "and I'm not done with him till I can make him beg for me to release him. I got him close the other day you know." He gloated as they made their way through the forest. When they were gone Sokka looked his friends.

"Zuko? Begging? Yeah right," he said "He doesn't know how to!" They all laughed, except Aang.

"Maybe, Zuko is hurt and needs help." Said Aang. Sokka and Toph looked at him like he was nuts, Katara looked mad.

"Why should we help him anyway!? HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! I couldn't care less what happened to him!" she said crossing her arms, "We are not going."

Aang looked at her giving her a pleading look. "Come on Katara, we can't just abandon someone in need! He could be dying! And besides he helped me when I got kidnapped before! Its only right I repay the favor!"

"WHAT?" responded everyone.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't tell you," Said Aang as he told them what happened.

"Okay well, we go and repay your debt then we leave, okay?" said Sokka, "He might try to kill us again." Aang smiled bright and Katara rolled her eyes.

"How do we even get in? Huh?" She asked.

"Ahem, Hello? Earth-bender here! Did we all forget?" said Toph walking over to the place and opening the entrance. They all muttered sorry as they entered the cave, grabbing a torch. They passed by a huge room, with 3 beds, each with a name over them. '_Little Bee_' '_Kota' _and '_Longshot'_

"Who is this 'Kota' guy?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know, probably a new gang member, and sounds like he's an earth-bender." Replied Katara. They passed another room with some chairs and a TV, Then a kitchen area. AT the end of the hall was a door that was slightly open. They passed through it and found it to be Jets room. There was a big scroll that took up half the side wall, it was a world map.

"Oh wow, look at this!" said Sokka. He ran his hand over the scroll and felt what felt like a door way. "Hey there's something back here. Aang blew down the scroll and they gazed into the door way. It had a flight of stairs. They walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom steps. They were hit with the smell of blood. Toph coughed and said, "I'll stand watch upstairs, I can't handle blood very well…" She said as she climbed the stairs. The Gang walked deeper through the hall, passing empty cells. The noticed a light in the cell at the very end. They rushed to it and froze when they saw what was inside. Katara squeaked and turned around quickly, turning red. There was Zuko Chained and bloodied and naked. He was coated in blood from several deep wounds all over his body and was unconscious.

"It's worse than we thought, Aang this is bad." Said Sokka. Aang used air-bending to cut the lock as he and Sokka ran to where Zuko was chained. "Umm, Katara… We need you to well heal him."

"Cover Him Up first!" She said still not looking, "I don't want to see it again! Once is enough!" she was bright red. Sokka took off his jacket and covered his lap with it. He hollered to Katara that it was safe. Aang walked up the stairs and handing Toph a nose plug.

"We need you to break a hole in the wall, we can't go back that way," he said. She glared but put on the nose plug and walked down. She busted the wall open, and seeing how it leads to the stream, they went to work on unchaining Zuko while Katara healed him. When they were done Katara went ahead while the others carried Zuko outside where Aang called Oppa. They put him on Oppa and covered him up and flew towards there hideout.

Not long after Jet and his gang returned, and he headed towards his room. When he entered he went down the stairs and found his prisoner, Zuko, gone. He felt along the wall and found an outline of a hole where someone earth-bended him out and tried to cover their tracks. But you can't cover earth-bending tracks. Jet felt anger boiling inside of him. How could he have escaped and who helped him!

**Well there you all go, chapter 1 is up. What do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Pangel here with Chapter 2 of Love from Pain :3**

**Chapter 2: Awaken**

_Jet gave up on unbuttoning it and pulled out a knife and cut Zuko's shirt off._

"_Stop this!" Demanded Zuko. Jet ignored him and slashed his chest with the knife. He licked the blood and kissed Zuko again, trying to slip his tongue in. Zuko refused entry and tried to turn his head away, but Jets hands stopped him as he held his head in place. Jet bit down on his bottom lip and Zuko gasped in pain and Jet took the time to shove his tongue in. Zuko tried to pull away but was unable to. He waited till the right time and chomped down on Jet's tongue. Hard._

_Jet pulled his tongue out and slashed Zuko's face with the knife. Zuko grit his teeth to stop form making any sound that would indicate his pain. "So you want to be stubborn huh?"_

_Zuko responded with a glare. Jet cut Zuko's pants off leaving the boy in his black boxers, and then ripped them off as well leaving him bare. "Wow look at the little, no BIG, fire Princes size." He said as he cut into Zuko's stomach with the knife deep. Zuko let out a grunt of pain as Jet took his own cloths off as well. Both men were naked and Jet pulled Zuko's hips forward and pushed into him with no warning, and no lubricant. Zuko couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed in pain. Jet pulled out and slammed back in roughly ripping into Zuko. Jet placed both hands on Zuko's shoulder and leaned against him as he thrust into him avoiding his prostate every time. Jet then came deep inside of him shuddering as he finished his orgasm. He pulled out and looked at the blood, mixed with Jets Semen pouring out of Zuko._

"_Heh heh, see you tomorrow sunshine," he said as he left the room after gathering his cloths._

"ZUKO! WAKE UP!" said a voice. Zuko jumped awake with a scream. He clutched the sheets and shuddered at the memory. He looked up and saw Aang looking at him with concern.

"Where am I?" asked Zuko dazed.

"We brought you to a nearby shack after saving you from Jets lair, we heard you tossing and saying 'stop it' so we were concerned." Replied Sokka.

"We?" Asked Zuko looking around. He saw Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sokka looking at him. He snapped out of it then and said "I'm fine. Why did you help me? To take me as your own prisoner? If you think taking me hostage will help you against the fire lord don't bother."

"What are you talking about? We just helped you and this is the thanks we get?" said Toph.

"Come on guys, clear out." Said Katara, "I need to check him to make sure his injuries healed smoothly." They left and she approached Zuko. She sat on the edge of is bed and looked him over for any infections. "I ran out of strength when we were flying over here to heal you completely."

"Why did you help me?" asked Zuko.

"Ask Aang," was all she replied with, "What all happened to you? You have numerous injuries and scars and well… we had to bring a male healer for… well down there."

He turned red immediately, knowing what she meant. He coughed before asking "Well what's the diagnosis?"

"Your lucky I had my teacher here, you would have had to go to the hospital and gotten there stitched up. But it should be good."

"…Thank… you," said Zuko quietly. She looked up surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Um would you like to be left alone?" she asked.

"Yes please," He replied. Once again she was surprised he said please, but left. Once gone Zuko let his tears fall. He laid down and put his arms over his eyes as sobs raked through his body. 'How could this have happened? WHY?' he thought as his tears came harder and faster.

Katara sat down at the table with the Gang. "How is he?" asked Aang.

"Physically he is good, the injuries I couldn't heal are healing well. Mentally I don't know." She said.

"Well he did go through a shocking experience. How long was he there for?" Asked Sokka.

"I don't know, I gave him a moment to… well let it out. We all know he will never cry in front of us and if he doesn't he will break himself down on the inside. We did a good thing with saving him."

"Azula wouldn't do it, and his father hates him, his uncles MIA, so he would have probably been stuck there till he died, which wouldn't be too long with the way he was when we found him." Said Sokka.

"He really is broken up about it…" Said Toph, "I can feel his movements form here, and his heart is beating fast, plus my hearing is more advanced than yours are."

"I guess all we can do is give him space and check on him later." Said Aang.

"I'll get dinner started." Said Katara as everyone cleared out. Aang went to feed and play with Oppa, Sokka went with Toph, and Katara started making dinner. She heard some stumbling and looked at the doorway and saw Zuko standing there. "You up already?"

"Yeah I'm thirsty, water?" He said.

"Glasses are in the cubbard and water from the faucet." She said. He reached up to get a glass and flinched when a sharp pain went through his back. He grasped the edge of the counter to stop from falling. "Need help?" he shook his head no and reached again for the glass ignoring the pain and grabbed a glass. He filled it up with water and returned to the room. Katara shook her head as she resumed making dinner for everyone.

**A/N So there is chapter 2, if there's anything wrong with my writing please let me know. I am looking for some constructive criticism. I hope you all like it.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, PyschopathicalXangel Here with chapter 3 of Love from Pain. Thank you to ****annelise311**** for being my first reviewer! YAY! Enjoy chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

_Zuko awoke with a jolt as a bucket of water was poured onto him._

"_Wakey wakey little prince," Sang Jet as he set down the bucket. Zuko just glared at him furiously. "Now good news is im not feeling up for sex, so we are just going to do this." He pulled out a whip and a bottle of something. He approached Zuko as he tried to struggle free of the chains. "How did you sleep?"_

_Zuko responded with a glare._

"_Ah, I see to bad," He said as he took out a whip. "You like fire right?" He asked as he dunked the whip in alchohol before igniting it n the torch on the wall. Zukos eyes widend as Jet cocked his wrist back to add mre force, and whipped him. Zuko screamed as his skin burned from the heat. Jet laughed on as he whipped the holy hell out of Zuko, only stopping when his torso was coated in blood and black ash._

"_How you feel?" Jet asked mockingly._

"_Like killing you slowly and burning your body to ashes," replied Prince Zuko with another hate filled glare. Jets eyes narrowed as he walked to the corner and reached into a bag pulling out a muzzle and fastening it onto Zuko's head. _

"_I don't like how your talking today so you can wear that till im gone." He replied as he took out a cylinder shaped object from the bag. He showed Zuko before pushing a button causing razers to come out of the sides. He flipped another switch and the thing turned on and spun fastly. As it did he held it up against Zuko's Knee's letting the razor sink deep into the flesh and rip it out. Zuko let out a scream of pain, that was muzzled, as Jet did the same to the other knee. After he was done he moved himself inbbetween Zukos legs and inserted it inside of him. Zuko tensed up and tried to struggle away from Jet and attempted to kick him but to no avail. Jet pressed it inside, not deep to kill him but deep enough to hurt, before flipping the switch on. Excrutiating pain eroped form Zukos rear and he screamed even louder than before. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as the thing continued to rip him on the inside. After awhile of that, Jet pulled it out before removing the muzzle. He leaned into Zuko till they were 2 inches apart before saying, "Beg me to stop and I will."_

_Zuko spit at Jet before saying "Go fuck yourself." Jet narrowed his eyes as he slapped him across the cheek._

"_Nah, that's what I have you for now," Said Jet as he left. _

Zuko awoke with a shreak and had flung fire towards the door. Immediately realizing where he was he put out the fire then laid back down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as his heart raced in fear as he thought back to last week. It was all going so well till Jet got him. He jumnped when he heard a knock on the door.

~Switching POV~

"Hey Zuko, foods ready I'm setting it outside you door for you," Said Aang knocking gently on the door. He set it down and walked back to where everyone was seated eating the meal Katara made. After dinner Katara went to take a bath and passed Zuko's door, she noticed he didn't eat so she knocked on the door and after getting no response she opened the door and walked inside. He was asleep so Katara let out a grunt at having her cooking go to waste, but picked up the tray and put it in the fridge for later in case he woke up. She continued to her bath and soaked for a while as her mind trailed off. '_Jet again, why won't he just disappear! I thought he turned good. Well he does hate fire nation and Zuko is the prince. But he wouldn't get anything achieved by that! Will he come look for him? And if so does that mean I'll have to see him again?' _Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the front door.

"Aang! Answer that will you?" She said before remembering everyone was gone. She got up, put her robe on and walked towards the front door. She peaked through the hole and saw Jet on the other side. Her heart stopped as she grabbed her pouch of water and debated opening the door.

He knocked again and stood there as Katara template what to do. As she did that she heard foot steps behind her and saw Zuko standing there. He read the concerned look on her face and was about to ask but she pushed him into a closet and joined him shutting the door.

"Sh, be quiet and don't move!" She whispered.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Just be quiet!" He complied and stood there and looked down at her when he noticed she was only wearing a robe. He blushed slightly and looked away. The front door opened and he felt her tense up and her grip on the pouch tightened.

"Hey Katara! Are you okay? We saw Jet here!" Said Sokka, Katara immediately felt Zuko tense up.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had my chance to kill that sick bastard!" said Zuko.

"Not when you're still wounded, I don't want to have to deal two dead bodies!" She replied angrily.

"Whatever," He responded. Katara tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She let out an "uh-oh" as she tried to turn herself around but couldn't due to the small size of the closet that was filled with Aang's stuff.

"Damnit! Aang is so going to clean out this closet!" She said. She tried to lean against the door to get it unstuck but to no avail. Suddenly the door opened and she fell backwards with a shriek grabbing Zuko and pulling him with her causing them both to fall to the floor with him on top of her. And even worse her robe slipped slightly up top. Zuko turned completely red as he jumped off of her quickly. She was also bright red as she turned to glare at whoever opened the door. Sokka stood there in busting up laughing as Aang looked, Glared, at Zuko. He approached him before Katara stopped him.

"We were hiding Aang, it was just an accident thanks to some idiot" She said glaring at Sokka, "We had to hide and I didn't want him knowing who was out there because then a fight would start and all that drama!"

Aang backed off as Sokka said, "We were out and saw Jet approach the house and we hid outside. He stood for a while before his friend Koda? Kota? Hollared out 'I told you it was empty! Why would they hide somewhere obvious?' Jet grunted before he left and then we came in to make sure you were okay and I heard voices form the closet and a thump so I opened it and here we are back to the present."

"I could have taken that bastard!" Said Zuko as his hands started producing fire. Katara put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down before saying, "Zuko, you are not better yet. You aren't sleeping or eating, so you are weakened. You will get your chance at revenge, trust me, we all are going to get a hit in on him."

"What did he do to you guys?"

"He is Katara's ex." Said Toph as she was leaning in the doorway, causing Katara to go bright red.

"HE IS NOT!" Proclaimed both Katara and Aang.

"You're lying," Sang Toph, "I'm going to go be on lookout" And with that Toph left.

"I'm going back to my bath," said Katara as she walked away.

"I'm going hunting, Aang come give me a hand." Said Sokka as he and Aang left. "Zuko go help Toph keep watch." Zuko grunted before stepping outside. He was immediately blinded by the sunlight.

"Finally coming outside eh sunshine?" replied Toph with a smirk. Zuko just grunted in response before sitting down next to Toph. "You know you should talk to Katara."

"I am, we just talked to each other," He replied

"I mean actually talk, she is a great person to talk to and you can't keep it bottled up inside. Also she still doesn't like you, so if you talk you get a chance to get to know each other."

"She only doesn't like me because I tried to kill her boyfriend Aang."

"Pfht, Aang and Katara? HAHAHA not happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Katara only thinks of Aang as a little brother, yes Aang loves her, but they won't be returned."

"Oh I see."

"Go for it."

"Wait, what?"

"Make a move, she would be a great girlfriend for you."

"I'm not interested in girls right now..."

"Are you gay then?"

"NO!"

"Whoa fire boy calm down, just a joke. But you do need to talk to her, she won't judge you for what happened." Zuko thought it over as Katara came out fully dressed and Toph got up.

"You're up Katara, I am tired of staying watch, my turn for a bath." Said Toph as she walked inside. When she passed Katara she whispered, "Talk to him about what happened, he needs someone." Before she strolled inside and shut the door. With a sigh Katara walked over and sat by Zuko putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Zuko?" She asked.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"No…"

**A/N CLIFF HANGER! I am so evil, so next chapter is where he talks about the whole ideal he went through.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with Zuko's therapy! I am so sorry for what I put you through Zuko, but blame Google I had to Google ways of torture besides sexual torture. Anyway here we go**

**Chapter 4**

'_Why am I here?' Zuko thought to himself as he was hanging from his chains. He had been blindfolded and gaged for he tried to bite off his tongue. 'I wonder if anyone noticed my absence, I wonder how uncle is…' A door opening disturbed his thoughts. He heard footsteps and he was jerked up by the chains on his wrists._

"_How's my little pet doing today? I bet you're awfully hungry huh? Well instead of your daily bread I have a new item for you. But be warned," Said Jet as he removed the blindfold and gag, "If you bite, I will carve out your eyes and shove them down your throat, you got me?" This confused Zuko as he looked and saw Jet unzipping his pants. Zuko's eyes widened in realization and he kicked at Jet, which he easily dodged as he took off his cloths. He grabbed the back of Zuko's head and forced his mouth open, before sticking his cock in his mouth. Zuko tensed and ad to hold down his vomit as Jet continued to thrust into Zuko's mouth. His grip on Zuko's head increased as Jet came to his climax. Jet came deep in Zuko's throat forcing him to swallow. When he pulled out Jet jumped back when Zuko couldn't hold it in anymore and puked what was left in his stomach. Jet frowned as he filled a bucket of water and dumped it on Zuko. He then removed the chains form the wall and pushed Zuko onto the floor face first with his hands tied behind his back. Jet dumped another bucket of water on him before taking out a bottle and tipping Zuko's head up he poured a capful of liquid in Zuko's mouth._

"_Don't swallow this, it will not feel good for our stomach, trust me." Said Jet as Zuko recognized it as mouthwash. He spit it out on Jets face, catching him off guard and stumpled towards the door which was sadly locked. Zuko looked around panicking as he tried to find another exit. Jet grabbed him and threw him down onto the ground hard enough to break Zuko's nose from the impact._

"_You little FUCK!" Screamed Jet as he took out a whip and repeatedly whipped the holy hell out of Zuko. After 25 whip wounds later Jet put down the whip and faced Zuko towards him. "You really were going to try to escape me? Who would you run to? Your uncle who's MIA? Or maybe your sister whom wants you dead? Or even Aang and his gang? Everyone hates you Zuko, you don't have anyone left. You'll probably be here till you die." Jet whispered in his ear before licking it and biting it. He then moved his mouth onto Zuko's and kissed him furiously. He pulled away before licking his lips and turning Zuko onto his stomach and grabbed his hips. He pushed into Zuko roughly and began thrusting into him._

_Zuko yelped when he felt a pleasurable sensation flow through him._

"_Must have hit your… prostate by accident… won't happen again you little shit." Said Jet as he thrusted in and out at a much faster pace. Zuko screamed out when He felt a whip land on his back. He turned his head around and saw Kota whipping him while Jet raped him._

"_STOP!" Screamed out Zuko._

"_Beg me to," Replied Jet._

"_Pl- AH!" Zuko screamed again as the whip connected with his back. Jet reached around and left scratched on Zuko's Chest before he came deep inside of him. Jet continued to thrust giving himself a full orgasm before pulling out. Zuko collapsed and laid on the floor barley conscience. Jet took him and chained him back onto the wall and gave Kota a nod. Kota then began to beat Zuko till he fell unconscious. _

_Zuko then awoke slightly when he heard voices. He knew they weren't Jets but fell back into the darkness before he could find out._

"Zuko? You okay?" Asked Katara as she placed a hand on his shoulder causing Zuko to jump.

"Yeah sorry spaced out there."

"When did they get you?" Asked Katara as a starter.

Zuko sighed before replying, "Tuesday after I talked to my father and told him I was leaving. They ambushed me around the corner and knocked me out."

"When did you wake up?"

"I woke up maybe an hour later? I don't know but I awoke chained up in a basement. Jet was standing there and he told me… What was it? Don't know but shortly after we talked he ki-" A pause "Kissed me, and started to take off his cloths…" Zuko's fists were clenched and Katara put her hands over his and crouched in front of him.

"Did he rape you?" She asked.

"Yes…" Replied Zuko as tears fell. "After he was done with that he beat me till I lost conscious. The next time I awoke it was the next day and he then whipped me with a fire whip burning my skin, before he used an object to... It was a cylinder with blades that spun. Afterwards he continued to torture me with varies objects before I once again lost conscious." Zuko had his arms wrapped around his body and tears falling as he continued the tale. Katara wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her neck as he started to shake uncontrollably. "The last day he made me… Do things to him and that Bastard Kota beat me to unconsciousness where I don't know what all they did after that? Then I awoke in that bed with you all around me."

"Zuko, I am so sorry we didn't come sooner," Said Katara as she tightened her grip around him. He looked up at her and saw tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Zuko through his sobs.

"Because it's too horrible what they did to you."

"The worst part was his words, those wretched dark words. I didn't think anyone would bother to come save me, I hate being helpless like that. I was his little doll!" Screamed Zuko as he finally realized all the tears and agony. Katara held him throughout it all, crying as well for Zuko.

In the cabin

Sokka and Aang watched out the window as Zuko broke down in Katara's arms. Aang left as soon as Zuko started clinging to Katara, but Sokka watched till the end and then he closed the curtains and walked into the kitchen where Toph was sitting. Aang was sitting next to her with his head in his arms and looking towards the back door.

Back outside

After Zuko was able to collect himself he gasped as he suddenly remembered Jet saying, "After you I will go take Aang".

"Katara! We have a problem." Said Zuko as he looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"He wants Aang next!" Said Zuko.

**A/N That's all for now folks! So what did you all think? I know Zuko is a little OOC but can you really blame the poor guy for what he went through? Anyway hope you enjoyed and ill see you next time.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Pangel here and I have nothing to say so onto the Story :3**

**Chapter 5**

The gang was all gathered around the table as Zuko explained what he heard.

"So Jet is after Aang now? Because he needs an air bender? And he already slept with an earth bender?" Asked Sokka, "IM not following you Zuko."

"He said he wants one of each gender from each nation who can bend. He said he had a male earth bender and then me, and he said Aang was next because he is the last and only air bender left." Said Zuko.

"Well he doesn't know we are here but we should still leave. We can't stay in the area Jet and them are in." Said Katara. They all agreed to leave the next morning before going to bed. "Hey Zuko, wait up a second,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay tonight? You haven't been sleeping well and I was wondering if it were nightmares." Said Katara. Zuko looked at her in surprise, for he never had someone worry about him like that.

"Yeah, I'll be fine thanks Katara," Replied Zuko with a sad smile.

"I'm right next door if you need me then." And with that Katara went into her room and Zuko into his, heart pounding.

'What's up with me? I've never felt this way before. She-She excepted my weak side, and actually notices that I'm not okay. Not even Mai could tell that.' Thought Zuko as he laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep, not even noticing the figure outside the window.

Meanwhile

"Jet! Jet! I found them." Said Smellerbee as she ran to where Jet and the others were.

"Really where?" Asked Jet, "And who's they?"

"Aang and Katara and them, Zuko's staying with them. Although they said they were going to leave soon. In a couple of days."

"Hm, The traitor prince and avatar? I have a plan. Stay here guys I'll be back." Jet started to walk away before Kota grabbed his wrist.

"Be careful." Said Kota, and Jet gave him a kiss.

"I'll be fine, It's me we are talking about." Replied Jet as he disappeared. After an hour he reached the fire nation palace, and blended into the walls.

"Azula! Where are you?" Shouted the fire lord.

"Yes, father? Did you need me?"

"Find your worthless brother! He has betrayed us, The avatar is alive and he went off to join them!"

"Yes father I will begin my search," Replied Azula as she went to her room. Jet followed in the shadows inside her room and she shut and locked the door before spinning around and shooting a lighting strike where Jet was standing. Jet ducked and put his hands out palms up to show he was unarmed.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I have some leads On the little shit- I mean the prince Zuko that you would find intresting your highness." Replied Jet.

"Then spill it before I kill you," She said.

"what would I get then?"

"Your life!" She spat before grabbing his neck and holding him against the wall.

"Zuko is at the old abandoned cabin in Trode woods," Choked out Jet.

"And how do you know?"

"Because my beautiful princess, I have spies everywhere."

"What did you call me?"

"Beautiful."

"You lie!"

"I call it as I see it, your beauty dominates every other girls beauty. You are truly the next fire lord."

"Hm, I guess I'll let you live then but leave," replied Azula as she realised him, and he moved closer to her.

"But I have more information to say."

"And what is that?"

"Now now, we can talk later how about we do something more fun?" Asked Jet as he backed her against the wall. 'I have to be careful or I will end up dead.' He thought as he slowly leaned forward until their lips were 1 inch apart.

'What is this fool? And why is his eyes so- No stop it Azula! Snap out of it.' Thought Azula.

"Come on fire lord Azula, I want to see your full beauty," Jet whispered and Azula shivered when she felt his breath pass over her skin.

"You tell me the information when we are done?" She asked looking at him.

"I swear my princess," Said Jet looking into her eyes before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips. Azula wrapped her arms around Jet as she led him to the bed.

~The next day~

Azula awoke and looked at the pillow next to her. It was empty with a note on it. She picked up the note and it read, 'I am called Jet of the freedom fighters, you heard of me, Zuko and the Avatar are traveling together. They will switch locations in a couple of days so hurry. I will be there watching and help you if needed, see you soon my beautiful fire lord. ~Jet' Azula smirked as she starting getting dressed and called her friends and troops to get ready for an ambush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello so I am not dead! LOL! Now I was actually going to abandoned this story but then I thought, Well what about my 5 followers and favs of the story? They won't be happy. So I will finish it, and not with a sucky rushed ending either XC I hate those. Anyway here we go. Next chapter will be the second to last.**

**Chapter 6**

Zuko awoke to bright light entering his window. He looked at the time and saw it was 9 O'clock. He rolled out of bed and exited the room and went to the kitchen. He entered and saw Katara making breakfast for everyone. He looked her over as she was in a blue apron with green silk pants, and her white wrappings. She turned around and jumped a bit when she saw him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Said Zuko.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet. Aang ad them usually sleep till 10:30 or so. I like to get up early and make breakfast for them," She responded with a smile.

"Smells delicious, sausage and gravy?"

"And Bacon for Sokka, he is crazy for Bacon," She said with a laugh. Zuko couldn't help but notice she was a t ease around him instead of on guard and not trusting. He smiled at that. He decided to sit and talk to Katara till she was done and then the GAang started to wake up. Aang entered and frowned a little when he saw Zuko was making Katara laugh. He cleared his throat.

"Oh morning Aang, did you sleep well?" Asked Katara.

"Yeah, for the most part. breakfast smells amazing like always Katara." Replied Aang with a smile.

"Good, Its ready to eat whenever you're ready." She said as she was making herself a plate, "What do you want Zuko?"

"Oh I'm fine ill get it," He said getting up and grabbing some food.

"Well ill take three of everything, and syrup, Thanks Katara." Said Toph as she sat down and put her feet up on the chair next to her.

"I'll take just bacon." Said Sokka as he sat down.

"Come on guys, I'm not your slave! Get it yourself." Said Katara as she sat down next to Zuko and Sokka, completely over looking Aang's attempts to motion her to sit with him. He frowned again and started eating his food.

"So there's suppose to be a party tonight guys, we should totally go!" Said Sokka.

"Yeah I like that idea, we need to let go and have fun," Agreed Katara.

"I'm in!" Declared Aang.

"Um… I'll pass." Said Zuko.

"Why?"

"I'm not good with social gatherings…"

"Oh come on, it won't be so bad, you'll have us there!" Said Sokka.

"And no one can look as bad as Sokka," Said Toph causing them all to laugh.

"I guess I can then…" He said.

"Okay but first we need to go get new cloths!" Said Katara. Everyone groaned.

~Time Skip~

It was 8 O'clock and the partly started at 7.

"Come on Katara! Hurry up!" Said Aang impatiently.

"Hey she's a woman, they need more time to make things perfect," Said Zuko.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion…" Muttered Aang, which Zuko chose to ignore. Katara finally came out of her room in a long green dress with a slit up the side, and a brown tosh around her waist. The whole outfit fit her curves perfectly and she had red heels on her feet. Her hair was pulled into a side braid and she had on a light shade of pink lipstick. Zuko looked her up and down repeatedly while Aang had his mouth hanging open in shock. Sokka elbowed him and muttered, close the mouth and wipe off the drool.

They headed out to the place where the party was and they entered the building. Inside was a grand hall with lights dimmed down and a disco ball and lights flashing around and loud music was playing. Sokka immediately went for the food and Aang approached Katara. He held out his hand and asked her, "Would you do the honor of- of dancing with me Katara?"

"Um…" She said and she turned to look at Zuko. Her eyes lingered on him a little longer for he was in a brown silk tux, with green tie and form fitting jacket and pants. "Sure," She said shrugging. Aang smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor just as the song, 'Together' by Avril Lavigne played. They awkwardly danced to it, seeing as how Aang couldn't dance. After the song was over the D.J was talking and Zuko moved over and took Katara's hand.

"May I have the next dance?" HE asked.

"Sure Zuko," She replied as she moved away from Aang leaving him there alone and one arm still up. He put his arm down and with a sigh walked over to where Toph was sitting eating.

"What's wrong twinkle toes?" Asked Toph.

"Zuko and Katara are getting really friendly lately…" sighed Aang.

"Ah, jealousy?"

"Yes…" Said Aang with a pout.

~Meanwhile with Zuko and Katara~

As soon as they got ready to dance the song 'Into the night' by Carlos Santana and Nickelback.

_'Like a gift from the heavens, It was easy to tell_

_It was love form above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could get pulled out of me,_

_They were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every Soul in the room keeping by with their hands and we sang_

_'__And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',_

They began their dance in perfect harmony and match. Zuko looked down into her eyes and couldn't help but feel the song was talking about them.

_And the voices rang like the angels sing.  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night,  
('Ay oh ay oh' x2)  
And we danced on into the night!_

Katara let the music flow into her and her sense of rhythm matched with Zuko's perfectly. She couldn't help but smile and laugh at the fun she was having. She looked up into his eyes and saw he was having just as much fun as she was.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I._

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night._

Neither could help but sing along, even though they never heard the song before but they still felt as if they know it.

_And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
And our voices rang like the angels sing.  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night,  
('Ay oh ay oh' x2)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh' x2)  
And we danced on into the night!_

As they were staring in each other's eyes, Zuko placed his hand unto her cheek and tilted her head a little. She complied and wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him closer, to her. He closed his eyes as their lips met. He felt sparks fly and his stomach felt happy. He briefly had a flashback but pushed it away when he felt her move her mouth onto his deepening the kiss and letting him slip his tongue in her mouth. They stayed that way through the guitar instrumental, completely unaware of the eyes watching them in anger.

_(GUITAR INSTRUMENTAL)_

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands._

_And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And our voices rang like the angels sing.  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night!_

_'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',_

_Our voices rang like the angels sing.  
And we danced on into the night  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night!_

_'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
('Ay oh ay oh')  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'.  
('Ay oh ay oh')  
Singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
('Ay oh ay oh')  
And we danced on into the night!_

At the end of the song they were both laughing an panting form out of breath.

"Let's go get something to drink?" Suggested Zuko as they made their way to the concession stand. She took a seat while he wet and ordered two drinks. as he was waiting Aang approached him.

"Zuko..." Said Aang as he narrowed his eyes with a glare.

"Oh hey Aang, this parties great huh?" He said.

"No not really, I need to tell you something, Stay away from Katara!" Said Aang with narrowed eyes.

"huh?"

"You heard me Zuko, she's only nice because she pities you, she is mine okay? She only is interested in helping you nothing more." Said Aang as he took the two drinks and walked to where Katara was waiting. Zuko looked after him confused then turned and stepped outside.

_"She's only interested in helping you, nothing more. She pities you."_

'Is he telling the truth?' thought Zuko as he looked over the balcony.

"Well you look like your having a grand ball huh?" Said A voice that Zuko knew well. He lit his hands with fire and clenched his fists as he turned to face Jet. "How. Dare. You. Lay. Hands. on. Katara?" Said Jet as he glared angrily.

"What's it to you fag boy?" Replied Zuko with a smirk.

"She was mine first!" He said.

"Yeah well looks like form what I tell she dumped you, you weren't man enough for her then huh?" Said Zuko with a laugh.

"You little shit!" Screamed Jet as he lounged at Zuko with his swords drawn.

**A/N Cliff hanger! DUH DUH DUH DUM! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and next chapter will have the boys face-off. Till next time XD**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we go with the second to last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

Zuko drew his swords he had hidden in his shirt and blocked the swing form Jet. Zuko swung his fist that was engulfed in fire at Jet that hit on the face, sending him flying. HE crashed through the window and straight back into the stereo, cutting it off. Everyone gasped as Zuko ran through the crowd and went to cut Jets head off, but Jet ducked and raised his leg hitting Zuko in the stomach and he sent him tumbling to the ground. Zuko recovered quickly and rose to a fighting stance with fire covering the blades of his swords.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to kill you Jet, you have no idea," Said Zuko as Jet got up himself and after he whistled the rest of his gang came and attacked. Everyone except Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka left in a frenzy to safety. Sokka took on Smellerbee, while Aang, and Toph took on Kota, and Katara went and stood by Zuko.

"Hey Katara, pretty as always huh?" Said Jet with a smile.

"Shut up Jet, your done," She said as she crouched down into a fighting stance next to Zuko. Zuko smirked at him as Katara produced a water whip from her pouch. Zuko went charging at Jet with his swords completely covered and fire and swung at him. Jet blocked and swiped his leg underneath Zuko's and tried to trip him but Zuko jumped up and swung downwards. Jet rolled to the right and got hit with the water whip in the face leaving an immediate bruise. He jumped to his feet and twirled his swords before charging with one in each hand and punching at Zuko. Zuko dodged all of them and sent a fire kick at him which he dodged, followed by a water prism aimed at Jet. Jet barley dodged it and growled in frustration. He turned towards Katara and Threw his blade at her.

She "Eeped" Before ducking, causing the blade to stick in the wall. HE yanked back on a string that was attached to the sword and it came back, scratching Katara's shoulder. Zuko hit Jet in the back with his fist and sent fire to his hands. Jet grunted as he moved towards the corner. Katara wrapped the whip around Jets neck and threw him into the stone wall. Jet coughed as he steadily stood back up on shaky legs. Zuko went in to stab Jet, but out of nowhere Kota came and flung Zuko back with earth bending. Zuko slammed into one of the table's breaking it. Katara ran to him and helped him up while turned and saw Kota standing with Jet. Katara looked over at Aang in question and saw him fighting other bandits.

"I'll tell ya, pretty stupid coming to the town that has my strong hold, I have friends all over this town," Said Jet with a smile. He recovered and lounged at Zuko, with Kota heading towards Katara. Jet and Zuko were locked in a sword fight while Katara and Kota were in a bending fight, with Katara losing. Kota threw his fists into the ground and the ground around Katara began to break apart and move, causing her to lose her balance and the whip to disappear. She fell to the ground and was about to get crushed by a rock when another rock, bigger, slammed into it, knocking it away. Katara turned and saw Toph.

"You! Your names not Kota!" She said. Katara gave her a questioning glance, which she couldn't see, as Toph continued. "You prince Kinotaro, of the Earth kingdom! You went missing awhile ago! What are you doing with this monkey fool over there?"

"Hey I heard that ya blind bat!" Said Jet form the fight he was having.

"…Because I can!" Declared Kota as he slammed his foot on the ground, creating a rock wave which Toph met back equally.

Zuko was continuing his fight with Jet. Jet was able to get some shots at Zuko, so now he had some scratches covering his arms and leg. Jet was bruised and burned. Zuko kicked at Jets feet with fire causing Jet to jump up and down repeatedly.

See, Monkey," Said Toph causing Zuko and them to laugh. Jet jumped towards Zuko and went behind him and cut the back of his shins. Zuko cringed in pain and turned and trapped Jet by grabbing his shoulder and slamming him down on the ground. He gaze a smirk to Jet before raising his sword and lighting it with more fire.

"Goodbye Jet," Said Zuko as he brought the sword down. Before it was able to make contact with Jet, Zuko felt a heavy force slam into him from the side and saw Kota had tackled him off Jet. Zuko twisted and stabbed Kota, aiming for the heart but missed and hit the shoulder. Kota screamed out in pain as Zuko kicked him off the blade and jumped backwards away from him. Kota clenched his shoulder and looked at Jet.

"Jet please, I need the pills," He said. Zuko raised his eyebrows till he remembered Jet had healing pills. Jet took out he bottle and saw only two left.

"Heh, sorry Kota, but you aren't that special to me," Said Jet as he took the last two pills. He tossed the bottle and Zuko Glared at Jet before lounging at him. Jet blocked his attack and stabbed his sword into Zuko's arm. Aang swarmed some water towards Jet, and it trapped his feet where he froze it afterwards. He cursed as he bent to the right to avoid a fire filled punch and punched Zuko square in the chest, knocking him off balance. Jet hit the ice with his sword handle and it chipped away only to be refilled. Suddenly Jets arms where held in place with Chucks of Metal, knocking his swords to the ground. He looked around and saw all his bandits down for the count, but none dead. He looked over and his eyes widened when he saw Katara was healing Kota, and Kota was awake and glaring at Jet.

"K-Kota please, now you know I was just joking right? I mean I knew that attack wouldn't kill you, I mean I-" Started Jet but was cut off by a fist shoved in his face. He heard the snap of his nose and screamed at the burning pain that flooded through his skull. It was followed by a kick in the ribs, with fire added on. He looked and met the eyes of Zuko.

"Jet, this is it, you are done, no more hurting anyone else, no more lies. Hope you satisfied with what you did!" Said Zuko angrily.

"Eh, it was fun while it lasted," Said Jet, and that's when Zuko rammed his blade through Jets heart. Jet gave a final cough before he died. Zuko turned and glared at Kota. He raised his hand and went towards him but was stopped when Katara stepped in front of him.

"Its okay Zuko, I think he suffered enough, karma got him pretty bad," She said. Zuko lowered his fists and looked where Jets body was lying and sighed in relief. He fell back onto the ground and blacked out due to the blood loss of his wounds, satisfied with his revenge.

**A/N And here we go, next chapter will be the last, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I'm sorry about the terrible fight scene, I really suck at writing them ^.^"**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello so here it is *sob* The end of the journey of Love from pain X'C I got o say though I do like this story a lot and it helped me realize I have a perverted sadistic side to me O.o Anyway *Sob* Here we go, I said I wouldn't cry man…**

**Chapter 8**

"So what are we going to do with him?" Asked Sokka pointing towards Kinotaro.

"I don't know we can't kill him, he's the earth kingdom prince…" Said Toph.

"You better be lucky I can't kill you," Said Zuko as he narrowed his eyes.

"I wish you could," Said Kinotaro, "Jet was the first to treat me like a normal person. I met him after me and dad got in a fight and he treated me normally. I thought at first he didn't know who I was so I told him who I was after we hung for the third time… He just laughed and replied 'I know' since then I fell in love with him so I ran away and joined him. He told me he needed to do this because his dad told him he won't amount to anything so he decided to sleep with one person, both genders, of every nation to prove him wrong. But H-he told me- he- he loved me that I-I was his true-one." Tears fell from the young princes eyes and he let out a soft sob.

"You were played dude, not surprising since you were sheltered all your life that you gained a to easily trusting attire. See monkey fool there lost his family at a young ages and he wouldn't wait all these years then suddenly sprig into action." Said Toph, "Hell if I didn't sneak out of my compound all the time I would probably be as gullible as you!"

"So what are you going to do from here then?" Asked Aang.

"I-I don't know." He said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"What do you mean you don't know? Here's the first thing, go back home and make up with your dad. Take this change to learn not to trust every person you meet. Also let people know how you feel about being treated, then get some real friends and a real boyfriend, or girlfriend." Said Zuko as he walked over towards him. He put down his swords and reached his hand towards Kinotaro. "But first you need to get up and stand." Kinotaro looked up at him and fresh tears came to his eyes as he accepted the help and Zuko pulled him to his feet.

"BY the way how old are you?" Asked Sokka.

"14," He said.

"WHAT!? your just a kid! I thought you were 18 like us!" Said everyone.

"Ahem hello I'm only 16!" Said Toph.

"And I'm 112," Said Aang with a smile.

"…" Replied Kinotaro.

"Aw come on don't go back to being silent again, we finally got a whole paragraph out of you! Are you always so quiet?" asked Zuko.

"Well yeah I don't like to talk too much," He said. Zuko ruffled his hair before responding, "And that's what I mean, you need to voice you opinions and talk more kid, or you'll never be a king."

'Hey I'm only 4 years younger than you! I'm not a kid!" He said as he crossed his arms and pouted causing them all to laugh. They made their way outside and all climbed on Oppa, after assuring to Kinotaro its safe, and made their way to the earth kingdom.

"Hey Zuko?" Said Kinotaro.

"Hm?"

"I'm S-sor… Sorry…" He said trailing off.

"Um, I forgive you I guess. Since you were tricked into it. Besides my uncle always said grudges slow you down, and now I can understand why." He said. The rest of the ride was spent in silence with everyone in their thoughts.

'I wonder if Aang was right about Katara… if that's the case will she go back to hating me since Jets dead?' thought Zuko.

'Zuko can't be with Katara… I loved her first…' thought Aang.

'I wonder who Zuko's doing and if he meant the kiss?' Thought Katara as her heart raced and she blushed.

'What are we going to do now?' Thought Sokka as he polished his boomerang.

'I'm hungry, I wonder what Katara will make for food," Though Toph.

'… I will become a better person, like Zuko and them,' Thought Kinotaro with a smile.

~Later~

After they dropped the earth prince off and flew towards a safe house, Zuko approached Katara while she was making dinner.

"Hey Katara, I need to talk to you," Said Zuko as he looked down.

"Um sure what's up?" She responded.

"Well it's about the party we went to, and the um well…the kiss," Zuko stuttered out. Katara blushed bright red at the memories.

"Year what about it…?" She said quietly.

"Um well I wanted to apologize for it…" He said.

"What? Why?" She asked as her tone went suspicious. 'Does he regret it?'

"Well I mean I didn't mean to get in the way of you and Aang and I really don't need sympathy…" He said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean? Me and Aang? No way he's like a little brother to me and what do you mean sympathy?" She asked in a raised voice.

"Why else would you go from hating me to well kissing me and actually talking to me?" He asked his voice raising as well.

"Okay first off, I was cold to you in the beginning because I thoguht you were still going to try to kill us all! And you know what, I WAS WRONG! I didn't trust you but after all the oppertunities for you to kill us and you didn't take them I began to trust you more! And I didn't kiss you out of pity! I really wanted to do it because… well… IM falling for you you asshole!" She shouted at him, "BUt whatever, obviously my feelings are one sided so whatever!" She said throwing down the spatula she was holding. ZUko stood there shocked. Katara stared back as tears fell from her eyes and she suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Zuko had hugged her.

"I'm sorry Katara, I didn't know, I take back my apology, I'm not sorry I kissed you, Katara I really like you, like really like you, I mean, I'm falling for you to, so please don't cry." He said softly as he put his hand under her chin and had her look up into his eyes.

"Really?" She said.

"Really," He replied and he pressed his lips against hers. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he moved his hands to her waist.

"Ahem," Said a voice startling them both as they jumped apart from each other, both bright red. they turned and saw Sokka standing at the doorway and a heartbroken Aang staring wide eyed. HIs eyes narrowed and tears gathered in them. e turned and stormed out of the shack slamming the door behind him.

"So… what's for dinner?" Asked Toph to break the awkward silence.

**A/N so I decided to end it here, so the next chapter will be the last with a surprise twist!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter is here now! DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH!**

**Chapter 9**

Aang ran outside and through the forest path till he reached a clearing. He stopped and collapsed to his knees and let the tears fall from his eyes.

_'No way, Aang is like a little brother to me'_

'Damnit!' He thought as he let out a sob. He heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Go away, I don't want to talk right now," He said. The person walked over and sat next to him. he turned and saw Toph sitting there eating some bread.

"Well to bad twinkle toes, here have some bread," She said as she handed him some. Aang sighed before taking a bite out of the bread.

"What are you doing here Toph?" He asked.

"Well I… I don't know, just felt like it," She said looking away. Aang sighed again.

"…Okay listen up twinkle toes, and listen good I'm only going to do this once! But it will be okay alright? Yes Katara just friend-zoned, well brother-zoned you, but that just means it wasn't meant to be. Listen there's another girl out there for you, and trust me she is in a similar boat as you with getting rejected for someone else," Said Toph looking down.

"How do I find her?" Asked Aang.

"Well she's close to you already," She said turning slightly red. Aang tipped his head in wonder before he put the pieces together.

"Wait Toph you mean you?" He asked.

"…Maybe…" She said turning brighter red, "Look just forget I said anything alright, let's go back before momma Katara worries!" Aang reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned towards him and he saw her bright red face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her causing her to squeak in surprise. He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him returning the hug.

"You know, You may be right, so will you, I mean, I, uh" Started Aang. Toph rolled her eyes and reached up and put one hand on both cheeks and gave him a nice peck on the lips. She pulled away blushing.

"Even though I'm blind and won't see very clearly?" She asked.

"Yes," He said with a smile, "Now let's go back, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah yeah twinkle toes, let's go," She said and she reached out to find his hand and he met her halfway. They walked back to the cabin hand in hand and entered the kitchen where Katara Zuko and Sokka, and I random Suki.

"Hey Suki, how have you been?" Said Aang.

"Eh pretty good, I was in town and decided to come see Sokka," She said kissing him on the cheek. Toph glared at her before Aang kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush again.

"Hey can you warn me beforehand, I can't see you coming," She said looking at Aang.

"Nope, it's a surprise!" Said Aang as they all sat at the table and ate. After dinner They went outside to find an old hot spring.

"Dude no way! It's still running and everything!" Said Sokka.

"Lets go in for awhile yeah?" Said Zuko as they entered inside the main hall. They saw one lady there whom just smiled and pointed them to the 3 different sections. Mens, Woman's, and couples. Suki and Sokka immediately went for the couples. Toph just shrugged and pulled Aang into the boys, leaving Zuko and Katara to the girls. Katara and Zuko looked at each other with red faces as they made their way to the hot spring. They went into the locker room on different sides of the lockers and took off their clothes before wrapping a towel around themselves and headed towards the water, both trying not to look at one another. Katara looked over at Zuko and immediately was drawn to his chest. He had a six pack, with nice muscles. She gasped slightly when she saw the scars and Zuko looked over at her quickly.

"What's wrong Katara?" He asked then noticed her looking over his body, "Oh the scars yeah, they are pretty gr-"

"Hot," She said interrupting him then covering her mouth quickly.

"Eh?" He said taken aback, "Did you call me hot?"

"Maybe, so what if I did!" She said with a Redding face.

"Well id say your hotter," He said with a smirk before picking her up in his arms and holding her bridal style. She Eeped as he made his way into the water. once in the water he put her down on the seat next to him and sat down as well.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Cause you were being so damn cute," He said as he put his arm around her. She blushed but leaned into him, not noticing her towel slip off.

"Uh, Um, err, K-Katara?" Said Zuko as he, not purposely, looked down and saw her breasts.

"Hm?" She said with her eyes closed as she turned towards him.

"Erm, you towel…" He said. She looked down and blushed before covering herself.

"Not cool stupid towel," She muttered. Zuko wrapped his arm around her from behind and she turned to look at him. He smiled as he leaned in and their lips met. she turned around to face him full on and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands to her waist and set them on her hips. He licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed. As their tongues danced he moved his hands up and down her side causing her to moan in his mouth. HE smirked as he moved his hands along her stomach feeling her muscles surprised to see that she had some. She moved her hands to his chest and rubbed it along it. He moved his hands up and cupped her breasts and massaged them causing her to moan again, a sound he was learning to love.

He ran his hands down onto her stomach and inched lower towards her womanhood. He placed his hand in-between her legs and rubbed his finger against her bud causing her to gasp and break the kiss. She began to increase her moans as he slipped one finger inside her and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. She moaned louder as she began to reach her climax and dug her nails into his back as she came with a gasp.

"That was the best orgasm I had," She said with a light laugh.

"Oh it aint over yet," He said with a smile.

"But first… It's your turn," She said as she removed the towel. Before he could say anything she wrapped her hand around the base and began to stroke it softly. He moaned a little as she then kneeled down and licked the tip of his member teasingly before taking it in her mouth all the while looking in his eyes. His moans increased as she began to play with his balls with one hand.

"Oh god, Katara I'm going to- AH!" He panted out as he came in her mouth, surprised when she swallowed it. She slowly stood and smirked at him softly.

"You were louder than me," She said with a giggle.

"Oh want to bet? You aren't done yet," He replied as he picked her up by her thighs and leaned her against the wall and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her legs to keep her up. He looked at her before pressing his lips to hers and pushed himself in. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as he then ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth letting him in. When she was adjusted he pulled out and began to thrust into her. She dug her nails deeper into his back and her hands moved down his back creating scratches. Her moans got louder as she neared.

"OH, oh god Zuko, I'm going to come," She said.

"Yes Katara me to, Wait for me" He said. They both reached their climax and both came, with her screaming his name loudly. Zuko continued to give them both full pleasure before he pulled out of her and rested his head against her shoulder panting.

"Goddamn, that was awesome," He said.

"Your telling me," She said with a smile.

"By the way you were louder. I think they heard us from next door," He said with a laugh causing her to go bright red. They finished their baths before all meeting up back at the inn, with Toph limping softly, and Katara had a scratchy throat. Meanwhile Sokka and Suki were just fine. They all went to the rooms and Katara pulled Zuko into one room and slammed the door shut. Sokka shrugged as he and Suki did the same and Aang looked at Toph with a smile. Toph knew what was coming and rolled her eyes before dragging him into another room.

**A/N The end! Please PLEASE! Tell me what you thought, I feel like I need improvement…**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


End file.
